Lines
by WavesOfWisdom99
Summary: Leo Valdez has finally found the match for his pick up lines; his girlfriend.


**A/N**

 **Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns all, except for the inspiration, which belongs to MoonyLilyPadfootProngs, and the lines themselves, which belong to the geniuses that came up with them.**

"Did it hurt?"

"Sorry?" Calypso turned away from her weaving to stare at her boyfriend, who was smirking like a fool and twiddling his thumbs.

"I said, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Calypso was thoroughly confused, watching Leo's smirk grow.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

He was using pickup lines on her.

She raised an eyebrow, "No, I got a pillow. Zeus isn't that cheap."

She had to laugh at how quickly Leo's smile fell.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"I lost my number…can I have yours?"

"Leo, neither of us has phones."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Ya know, I might as well call you Google, cause you have everything I'm looking for."

"What on earth is a Google?"

"…never mind."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

She was picking strawberries with Piper (who for some strange reason, kept giggling) when Leo strutted past her. He was covered with oil splotches, as usual, and was wearing his signature look, complete with the tool belt and that infuriating smirk.

He walked past them and then turned around and walked back, "So, Calypso, do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Piper raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of the strawberry in her hand.

"Leo," Calypso said, with an exasperated sigh, "That wasn't the first time I've seen you."

"Oh. Right," Leo's shoulders fell and Piper choked on her strawberry, laughing.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Feel my sweater; it's made of boyfriend material."

"…you're not wearing a sweater."

"Shirt! Shirt, I meant shirt."

"Uh huh."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Good thing I brought my library card; I'm totally checking you out."

"My gods, Leo! You read?"

"…why do I even try?"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Calypso was putting in her gold hoops, and going over her makeup once again, when she heard a low whistle from behind her.

She turned to see Leo standing there, staring at her.

"Hey," she greeted, with a smile.

"Uh, um, hi," he stuttered, almost gaping. His eyes ran up and down her, not in a way that made her skin crawl, more like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She blushed, "So? What do you think?" Calypso was going out for a girl's night with Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and Reyna.

She was wearing a simple off-white dress, Grecian style (if it isn't broken, don't fix it, right?) with gold hoops and heels. Her lips were painted an atrocious shade of red that Piper claimed was perfect with her outfit. Even though she didn't think she looked very special, Leo was looking at her like she had dropped down from Olympus.

"I think…" Leo gaped again, before composing himself and smirking, "I think that I'm going to get a call from God pretty soon, reporting a missing angel."

His smile was so sweet, she decided not to say anything, and just kiss him instead.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"You want to go out tonight?"

Calypso smiled at the son of Hephaestus, "Sure. Where to?"

He shrugged, "Anywhere. Pick a restaurant; I'll take you to dinner."

"Alright," Calypso thought back to one that Annabeth had said she and Percy went to last month, "How about, The Black Rabbit?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "The Black Rabbit? That's a place?"

"Yes. And apparently it's very good."

"I don't know…I don't like black rabbits."

"What?"

"Yeah! I prefer cute, white rabbits, like you."

"…did you just call me a rabbit?"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Do you have a band-aid? I just scraped my knee falling for you."

"Hmm…that one's actually not that bad."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Do you smell something burning? Because I think you're smoking hot."

"Leo, you're the flammable one here."

"Just…never mind."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Leo's smile made Calypso sure that she was going to whack him in the next 5 minutes.

"You must be a keyboard," he said, "Because you are just my type."

"And your type is inanimate, plastic objects with letters printed onto them? Are you sure that's healthy?"

His smile fell, along with the hammer in his hand.

Calypso laughed. Apparently physical violence wasn't needed after all.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you an alien? Because you abducted my heart."

"Well, technically, you stole me away from my home, but I don't know if that counts as abduction since I _wanted_ to come with you, but still…"

"You know what? Forget it, just…forget it."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes."

"Aww, okay, that's actually sweet."

" _Yes!_ "

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Calypso sniffed miserably. Losing her immortality had made her susceptible to minor things like a common cold, which she was _not_ happy about.

She sneezed just as Leo walked in.

He smirked, "I'd say 'god bless you', but it looks like he already did."

"Leo _Valdez_! I am _sick_! Either be a good boyfriend, and make me feel better, or _get out_."

"Right, right, sorry. Soup?"

 **-x-x-x-x-**

"Let's play a game."

"…well, alright then. Which one?"

"Anything you want, except hide and seek."

"Why not hide and seek?"

"A girl like you is impossible to find."

Calypso couldn't help but kiss the smirk right off his face.

 **AN: So? What do you think? Let me know with a review! As always, insights, prompts, requests are always welcome :D**


End file.
